


Joined (At The Hip)

by skywaterblue



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ST_XI_Kink Prompt: This is my DS9-love showing, but I'd love to see academy!Kirk accidentally watching McCoy/Emony Dax and being surprised (and turned on) that Bones can be rather sexy/agressive when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined (At The Hip)

Starfleet tried to pair up its cadets based on age and similarity, and having Kirk fallen in with McCoy it was unsurprising to both that they be roommates. McCoy had mixed feelings about this; Kirk was a great drinking buddy and a good right hook in a bar fight, but he was constantly bringing ladies home to their quarters. Leaving him in the dust, so to speak.

Maybe he just wasn't over Susanna.

Well, that all changed when he met Emony Dax.

"So when do I get to meet this 'Emony Dax'?" Kirk asked over beers after class.

McCoy drained his bottle of the dregs, "Never."

Kirk laughed, and waved at the Bolian for another round, "Not never, you're gonna end up bringing her around at some point, right?"

"Not now, I'm not."

Kirk continued to laugh, set his head down on the bar. "C'mon! You don't think I'd steal your woman, do you?"

McCoy frowned. "It's just that some of us have -" And he could never remember what he was going to say next, because the Bolian came over and cut them off, and then Kirk had him by the collar and McCoy was pulling them apart and the bouncer was showing them out to a seedier section of Bush Street.

McCoy thought Kirk would forget all about it, but then he had reason not to be in their quarters for several days. So when they next saw each other, it was in Advanced Celestial Navigation, a class McCoy swore up and down he'd never actually use.

"You're dating a three-time Olympic gold medalist?" Kirk asked, cornering him by the holo. He flopped a PADD against his chest. "She's a hottie, do the spots go all the way down?"

McCoy flustered, "What did I tell you about women?"

Kirk rolled his eyes, "Listen, if any of us gets to teach the class about women, it's going to be me and not you, right?"

"I can't believe you investigated the woman I'm dating." McCoy said, scrolling through an extensive bio. "You didn't do anything illegal to get this, did you? People have a right to privacy in the Federation."

His overly-annoying Iowan roommate shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't around, I had to keep myself busy somehow."

McCoy was about to dig in to the information he'd dug up - he still didn't know that much about Emony, aside from her amazing gymnastic skills inside and outside the bedroom. But the Professor, a rather surly Andorian woman, had arrived and Kirk snatched it out of his hands to change the display to homework.

He thought that would be the end of it, until Emony dragged him back to his quarters one night. He had her up against the wall, and half naked - top stripped off and half naked - breasts to pouch. His cock stood at full mast, rubbing itself against her skirt. His fingers were already inside her, giving her an entirely unprofessional exam. "Maker, Leonard, fuck me."

He slapped her ass with his free hand, right over the spots. Her pale flesh blushed in a pink handmark and then he plunged inside of her. He groaned with her hot slickness. Crazy alien bitches, he thought, if all Trill were like Emory they'd give the Orion girls a run. He began to plunge inside of her, over and over again, setting her breasts to jiggle in front of him.

"Maker, maker, maker," she chanted, and he brought her tiny gymnast body to the ground, spreading her legs open so he could see her whole pussy in the dim light.

"Leonard," she panted. He fucked her harder. "No, Leonard. Your roommate." She slapped his ass to stop, and he wheeled to find Kirk, half-drunk and staring at them from his bed.

Kirk had his hand half down his pants, obviously stroking off. "Uh. Don't stop?"

"Jesus Christ, man!"

His cock wilted at the unexpected surprise and he pulled out, leaving Emory to gracefully unfold herself. "He's not really my type, but," She looked at both of them, those big baby blues batting so innocently, "He could join us?"

"Really?" Kirk said.

McCoy zipped up his pants as quickly as possible. "Not a chance."

Emony blew air out of her mouth, "We could still finish and he could watch?"

Kirk raised his eyebrows, "Works for me."

"Sorry hon," he said, offering her a hand and her thrown aside blouse. She shot him a look and then pulled her blouse over her head. "I just can't. I'll call you?"

Emony shot an evil look in Kirk's direction, then said, "Sometime when your roommate isn't home." She folded her arms around her waist and then left the room in a hurry.

"I have to give you credit. She was wicked hot." Kirk said, getting up to use the restroom, undoubtedly to finish off. McCoy hoped he wouldn't take too long, he could use a cold shower. "You should have taken her up on the threesome." And then he shut the door behind him.

"What are we," McCoy muttered, "joined at the hip?"

**Author's Note:**

> [](http:)ST_XI_KINK archive link.
> 
> [](http:)Dreamwidth archive link


End file.
